Title of Meeting: Origins of Human Cancer Location: Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Cold Spring Harbor, New York 11724 Date: Tuesday, September 4 - Monday, September 10, 1990 Expected Attendance: About 450 basic and clinical research scientists from the US and abroad Origins of Human Cancer Research into the causes of human cancer has been a major focus of scientific studies for many years. AT several times during the course of these studies it has been useful for the field as a whole to review past accomplishments and consider future directions. One meeting that served this role was held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory approximately 14 years ago. That meeting, also entitled Origins of Human Cancer, was an important occasion that brought together scientists from many fields to discuses aspects of their research on cancer. In 1990, Cold Spring Harbor will repeat this meeting, providing a venue to bring workers from many of the disparate fields that comprise cancer research to one site to update this review. The emphasis of this meeting will be on the causes of cancer, and although the treatment of cancer also will be covered, the major goal of this meeting will be to discuss the current view on the origins of cancer.